El misterio del cafe
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Kyle es el nuevo estudiante de un colegio solo para hombres, busca en romance y se enamora de Craig Tucker quien oculta un gran secreto. Todos los demás cubren a Craig por algún motivo. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

Ajusto su corbata, trago su saliva, se sentía algo nervioso, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de personas conviviría diariamente a partir de ese día. Habría Bulling?, mas importante aun, _¿habría alguien que pudiera acelerar su corazón?_

No lo sabía, pero moría por ver la cara de sus nuevos compañeros, uno a uno, apretó el libro que tenía en su mano contra su pecho, vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca perfectamente acomodada, ni una arruga, perfectamente planchada por el mismo, un chaleco que a simple vista podría decir que era color negro pero en realidad era un azul marido muy oscuro, los bordes del cuello del camisa era color rojo, y poseía una corbata del mismo color, el uniforme estaba algo ajustado, no dejando que se jorobe y que camine correctamente, además mostraba perfectamente las líneas de su delgado cuerpo, poseía en el lado del corazón una insignia, que a partir de ese día la usaría con orgullo. No cualquiera entraba en la prestigiada preparatoria solo para hombres de South Park. Un raro pueblo sin duda, un pueblo donde nunca salía el sol, un pueblo donde pasaban cosas fuera de lo común, un pueblo donde la nieve caía diariamente, pero no era cualquier nieve, aquella nieve podía congelarte el corazón si te descuidabas, podía congelarte y poco a poco convertirte en una persona completamente extraña, quizás por eso los adultos era unos completos idiotas o esa era la primera impresión de Kyle hacia sus nuevos vecinos.

Antes de entrar a su nueva clase, saco su collar de cinco estrellas, un collar que demostraba su fidelidad hacia su religión, quito el mechón rojo que posaba sobre su cara y la poso detrás de su oreja en un movimiento demasiado delicado. Sonrió ansioso, y entro a la dicha aula que tanto deseaba juzgar.

- **Tenemos un nuevo alumno**- Dijo el profesor, el sujeto era un hombre de corazón helado, su cara era completamente cuadrada, vestía la camisa pero no usaba el chaleco, los profesores también estaban obligados a usar el uniforme pero su camisa estaba muy arrugada para el gusto del pelirrojo, confirmo así que no tendría una aventura con su profesor guía, el hombre era alto, y fornido, hablaba despacio, pero firme, no parecía ser un mal sujeto, pero su primera opinión de Kyle era_ "Un profesor desinteresado"_  
- **Mi nombre es Kyle Brofloski-** Anuncio su nombre en un tono de voz ni muy alto ni muy bajo, sonrió confiado y busco con la mirada a aquella persona que le robaría el corazón.  
-** Puedes tomar asiento**- El profesor hablo apuntando a los únicos lugares disponibles, a Kyle no le agrado estaban muy detrás del frente, el quería sentarse en frente como buen alumno que era, resoplo fastidiado pero no se quejo simplemente camino hacia el lugar indicado.

Ya en su camino con la vista quien sería su presa, sintió que alguien le tocaba el trasero y luego unas risas de burla, giro la cabeza bruscamente y se topo con un rubio de ojos azules, sonrió internamente pero la expresión de su rostro demostraba molestia, aquel rubio solo se encogió de hombros cuando Kyle lo fulmino con la mirada.

Había dos asientos vacios cómodamente puestos uno enfrente al otro, eligió el asiento de adelante, al poner sus cosas y sentarse sintió que todos lo estaban mirando, algunos sonriendo con ironía, otros riendo con burla.

-** Muévete**- No supo cuando apareció esa persona solo que esa voz aburrida y nasal había sonado sacándolo de sus pensamientos- **Es mi lugar**- Dijo y levanto su pie y empujo a Kyle de una patada haciendo que caiga al suelo de costado lastimándose el hombro.

- **QUE CARAJOS TE PASA-** grito Kyle frustrado levantándose de golpe cuando una risa estruendosa sonó en el salón, busco a la mirada quien era el idiota que reía como si se acaba el mundo. Un gordo sentado a lado de la ventaba reía mientras comía algunas botanas mientras de vez en cuando gritaba _"Que idiota"_ Kyle frunció el seño. Se levanto en el suelo sin más que decir, no deseaba hacer una escena en su primer día de clases, pero visto de otro modo ya tenía tema de conversación, tomo sus cosas y se sentó detrás de aquel chico problemático que gano la batalla mas no la guerra.

Vestía el uniforme correctamente, a pesar de tener una expresión neutral y ser muy rudo sus facciones eran finas y su piel era casi como el mármol, Kyle deseaba sentir su textura para saber que tan suave era pero de algo estaba seguro su pie era muy duro aun le dolía el golpe seguro tendría una gran marca morada en su perfecta piel blanquecina, su madre podría hacer un escándalo por ese hecho, trataría de ocultarlo bien cuando llegue a casa.  
Pero, ese estúpido gorro que traía rompía toda la_ "fachada"_de aquel sujeto, su voz armonizaba perfectamente con su vestimenta con su cara, pero ¿_un chulo azul?_, quien carajos traía ese tipo de cosas en el colegio?, deseaba arrancárselo entonces estaría perfecto.

Sin darse cuenta TODA, la clase se quedo mirándolo, y que se sentase atrás no ayudaba en mucho, seguro su cabello era color negro, ¿_que tan negro?_, le molestaba ese gorro que no dejaba ver ni sus cejas, solo esos oscuros y maravillosos ojos neutrales color azul, tan oscuro como la noche.

**-Les doy tiempo para que socialicen**- El maestro en medio de la clase anuncio, como si nada no era el primer día de clases Kyle había llego después de dos meses de clases como un estudiante nuevo, rápidamente todos se pusieron alrededor del pelirrojo el maestro tomo asiento en su asiento y se limpio la tiza de las manos.

- **¿De dónde vienes?**- Pregunto el rubio que lo había manoseado anteriormente, se sentó descaradamente encima del pupitre de Kyle.  
**New**- Dijo y todos le prestaron completa atención, sonrió por eso-** New Jersey**- Termino de hablar.

-** ¿Qué? ERES DE JERSEY, ¿UN IDIOTA DE JERSEY?-** grito aquel castaño sobreexcedido de peso parándose al costado del pupitre y apoyándose en el hombro del rubio- **Ah lo huelo en ti, ¿eres judío no? un asqueroso judío**- Murmuro con cierto tono de asco en su voz.

- **Si ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema? CULON**- grito molesto el pelirrojo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Quito la vista un momento para buscar con la mirada a aquel chico del chulo, no seria difícil de encontrar era el único que usaba gorro. Detrás de donde se sentaba el ahora apodado_"Culón"_ había otro sujeto, de pelo negro, Kyle frunció un poco el entrecejo al notar su apariencia; Su calzado era color negro, el pantalón no era azul marino era color negro, Kyle podía diferenciarlos, usaba una remera negra y encima la camisa blanca con varios botones desabotonados, unas cadenas en el cuello, su piel blanca hacia resaltar todo eso, aquel sujeto tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventaba mirando el horizonte con cierto tono de melancolía, usaba un arete en forma de cruz, y más arriba de este otro arete pero mas pequeño, un pierceng en la ceja y otro en el labio.

- **Primer día y ya te peleaste con Craig amigo**- Dijo otro castaño menos gordito. Kyle fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su estruendosa voz, en el mar de gente que estaba alrededor suyo busco con la mirada al que dijo eso. Ojos café, piel algo morena pero pálida, seguro por el frio que tenia South Park, ese chico no se ajustaba con el pueblo era demasiado, demasiado alegre para su gusto pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo.

-**Así que se llama Craig, eh?**- Dijo con desgano en su voz pero en sus adentros se moría por saber más de aquel sujeto.

- **! SI VIEJO!**- Grito el castaño- **¿Esto, tu nombre era?**- Pregunto encogiéndose en su lugar, no era muy bueno recordando nombres.

- **Kyle**- Repitió el pelirrojo buscando aun con la mirada al chico del chulo, no estaba, _¿no estaba, cuando había salido del salón?,_ miro al profesor no parecía enterarse de nada.

-** !Ah! !yo soy Clyde!-** Saludo tomando la mano del pelirrojo, la apretó y le dedico una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes. Seguro se podria ver hasta su cerebro.. si es que tuviera uno claro esta..

- **Hola… Clyde**- Dijo riendo hipócrita -** Y ese Craig… es tu… ¿amigo?**- Pregunto Kyle tratando de que no se enterasen de sus verdaderas, dulces e impuras intenciones.

- **Ah, sí, si, es de mi grupo pero**- La expresión de Clyde cambio drásticamente, uno a uno de los chicos alrededor suyo fueron desapareciendo, tomando lugar a sus respectivos lugares, entonces Kyle al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que efectivamente Craig ya no estaba en el salón- **No te metas con él, no le hables, no trates de ser su amigo**- Dijo Clyde, su tono de voz cambio, su expresión era completamente seria, uno no creería que era el mismo cabeza hueca que lo saludo hace cinco o más segundos.

- **¿Porque?**- Pregunto dudoso y algo asustado de la reacción del castaño ante lo que el creía una inocente pregunta.

**- Solo no te metas con el**- Contesto y camino hacia su asiento para tomar su lugar correspondiente casi al mismo segundo que el tomaba asiento el profesor se levanto del suyo.

- **Sigamos con la lección**- Bien, a Kyle le dio mucho miedo eso, porque no solo el_ "sentarse y levantarse''_ del maestro y Clyde fue casi sincronizado si no que segundos después de haber dicho eso Craig entro al salón y camino hacia su asiento. Como si estuviera todo macabramente planeado, como si todo fuera una actuación o alguna especie de juego.

_Entonces Kyle se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de ser molesto y ruidoso Clyde también poseía un corazón congelado, como todo habitante de ese extraño pueblo._

Termino el día, Kyle aun no había hecho ni un solo amigo, se sintió molesto por esa razón, algo abatido por las peleas de Cartman que parecía obsesionado con él desde que había admitido ser judío. Cartman le había gritado en medio de la clase que ser judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey eran los peores pecados que podía cometer, apretó los puños, el no tenía la culpa de ser pelirrojo_ !Estaba en sus genes!_, tampoco el haber nacido en Jersey y se sentía totalmente orgulloso de ser judío, de solo pensar sentía ganas de estamparle la cara contra la pared, para que sus rechoncha cara se destroce contra ella.

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que toco el timbre de la salida, era el único aun en el colegio, o eso lo creía el, escucho el sonido de alguien tocando el piano, corrió por los pasillos sintiendo que la melodía le hacía sentir un sentimiento muy parecido a la nostalgia, algo distinto, muy distinto a los corazones fríos de la gente de South Park.  
Y lo vio, sin poder creerlo, Craig estaba sentado enfrente del piano de la clase de música, pero no estaba tocando las teclas, solo mirando el piano,

_ ¿Seria él?, ¿realmente Craig había ejecutado el piano de una forma tan bella?_

-** Vete-** Gruño Craig, levantándose del piano bruscamente. Kyle avanzo un paso aun sin entrar al aula pero pudo ver a otra persona sentado al lado de Craig, trato de acercarse mas para poder ver, sentía curiosidad- **QUE TE LARGUES**- grito y Kyle aun no decía nada simplemente caminaba a pasos temerosos tratando de visualizar la cara de la otra persona.

Algo que caracterizaba a las personas de ese pueblo era las orejas de gato, si aquellas personas _"Virgenes"_ poseían una oreja de gato en la cabeza y cuando perdías esa inocencia también perdías las orejas. Kyle a pesar de haber nacido en New Jersey, su familia era de South Park por lo que el también poseía unas orejas de gato del mismo color de su cabello.

-** C-café**- Murmuro aun sin poder creerlo, el olor a café era demasiado fuerte a medida que daba un paso para adentrarse podía sentir ese olor mas y mas fuerte pero se sentía cálido demasiado cálido.

-** LARGO, LARGO, LARGO, LARGO**- Craig gritaba como desesperado. Al acercarse demasiado Craig empujo a Kyle fuera del salón, y cerró la puerta tras de si, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un poco del suelo- **Nunca vuelvas hacerlo**- Murmuro con rabia-** Aléjate de mi**- gruño y soltó volviéndolo a empujar con la palma de su mano. Kyle Chocó contra los casilleros.

-** Café**- Murmuro sintiéndose adolorido por el golpe y tosiendo un poco tras recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe violento.

_**Bien este es un trabajo, que ya esta terminado, completo, en toda palabra, bueno es algo que me costo MUCHO, pero fue divertido, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Hay cosas que se entienden por las malas.**_

No entendía a Craig Tucker, ni un poco, nada de nada, simplemente era un estudiante que no estudiaba, no iba a clases y cuando estaba en clases dormía, Kyle se preocupo las primeras semanas, trato de llevarlo a clases, incluso le hizo su tarea unos días, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de una simple cosa, todos, alumnos, profesores e incluso el consejero y la directora tapaban todas las faltas de Craig Tucker, como si no existiera, como si no estuviera haciendo algo malo. Llamaban la lista y no decían su nombre, pero cuando había trabajo grupales ahí estaba el nombre de Craig Tucker, como si el presento el trabajo cosa que Kyle negaba miles de veces.

-** Deja de meterte**- Dijo Kenny abrazando a Stan por la espalda. El y Kyle junto Stan se habían hechos muy buenos amigos, hacían todos juntos, los tres juntos, Kyle a veces dudaba de la relación de_ "amistad"_ que tenían Kenny y Stan pero no le daba suficiente importancia para preguntar- **Craig es especial aquí**- Dijo mientras lamia la mejilla de Stan ya que tenía unas migajas de las pequeñas galletas que estaba comiendo como merienda.

- **Dejen de ser tan melosos-** Gruño Kyle incomodo por la _"pervertida"_ acción del rubio hacia el pelinegro. Kyle era una persona muy pero muy reservado. Su primer plan era conseguir el verdadero amor, o simplemente tener un novio le daba igual pese a esto no andaba coqueteando absolutamente con nadie, ya empezaba a dudar si podría conseguir su objetivo.

- **Ah Kyle~~pu~~ ¿celoso?-** Pregunto Kenny dándole un beso en la mejilla de Stanley quien respondió con una mueca de incomodidad y trato de zafarse del rubio sin éxito.

-** ! Claro que no!**- grito sonrojándose por el comentario-** Lo que sea, esto es raro, el nunca está en clases aun así está en la lista de los mejores, ¿porque?**- Pregunto mas para sí mismo que para otra persona, no importa cuántas veces pregunte nadie nunca le daba respuestas claras.

-** Bueno**- Trato de decir Stan pero Kenny lo callo con un beso en los labios que puso más que incomodo a Kyle quien de la rabia se levanto sin antes patear la mesa donde estaban sentados- **!Espera Kyle!**- Grito interrumpiendo el beso de Kenny- **Joo, ya se fue**- Murmuro mirando como el Pelirrojo corría furioso como si a cada paso ocurriera un terremoto- **No tenias que hacer eso**- Se quejo levantándose. Al hacer esto Kenny cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza-** Oh Kenny ha muerto**- Dijo sin mucho interés y camino encima de su amigo como si el piso fuese, como si no importase que estaba ahí muerto bajo sus pies. No le importaba de todos modos reviviría, pensaba Stan sin darle mucha importancia al acto.

- **Clyde eres el único que me da respuesta más o menos claras !Por favor**!- trato de convencer el pelirrojo al castaño. Clyde estaba sentado en las piernas de una persona de piel muy oscura. Aquel sujeto no parecía importarle, sus brazos lo sujetaban en la cadera mientras el castaño se sujetaba del cuello del de tés oscura.

-** Nye, no, no, no** – Negó con la cabeza de forma dramática, su orejas de gato se movían de forma graciosa – **Si digo algo**- Dijo mirándolo sonriente. Kyle pensó que era la sonrisa más siniestra que había visto**- Me mataran-** Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y luego haciendo un gesto como si le hubieran volado la cabeza. Clyde era una persona muy, muy infantil, demasiado, a pesar de eso daba miedo, mucho miedo. Sus estupideces solían tener algo de sarcasmo incomprensible, como si solo fingiese que era tierno e inocente.

**- MALDITA SEA**- grito ya desesperado Kyle-** Da igual**- Fingió que no le importaba. Justo en ese momento toco la campana- **Mierda**- Murmuro para sí mismo, corrió hacia los pasillos, el tenía que ser el primero en estar a clases, se lo había prometido a si mismo ser el primero en todo, el mejor…. el perfecto Kyle.

Llego a duras penas, sonrió triunfante pensando que era el primero y frunció el entre cejo al notar que no lo era. Ahí poniendo los pies sobre el pupitre de alguien mas (Stan) y leyendo una revista como si nada, con los ojos entre abierto. Craig Tucker estaba en el aula, el chico del chulo dio un bostezo de cansancio y al notar que el pelirrojo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos sonrió sarcástico.

- **Oh Kyle~**- Dijo meloso sin moverse ni un centímetro- **¿Tienes la tarea de hoy?**- Pregunto. Kyle entro al aula con pasos fríos y duros, prácticamente zapateando.

- **! CARAJO CRAIG! Me preocupaba por ti**- grito enojado y camino encarándolo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, una oleada de ira golpeo su cabeza-**!PERO TIENES ALGO! !ALGO! !OCULTAS ALGO!**- Grito frustrado- **!Nadie me da respuestas!**- grito parándose finalmente frente a él. Craig aun seguía en la misma posición, leyendo la misma página, con la misma mirada monótona-** Me gustas y odio pensar que no sé nada de ti**- Dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

- **Oh, la verdad mi padre es el director, ¿y sabes? Yo también te amo, follemos en la biblioteca**- Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido. Craig había cerrado la revista y lo estaba mirando a los ojos, su voz tenía cierto tono de sarcasmo. Kyle se puso rojo pero no por la vergüenza de su comentario demasiado directo sino mas bien porque estaba molesto, muy molesto-** ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?**- Pregunto, se levanto del pupitre y poniéndole cara al sujeto que lo estaba molestando día a día desde su llegada… Como alguna especie de.. acosador.

El sonido de un golpe… Kyle había abofeteado a Craig… el rostro de Tucker rojo por el golpe, miradas de odio o simplemente de algo más.  
**Aquel sujeto en la biblioteca, ¿quién es?**- Pregunto Kyle aun con los ojos apuntando directamente a los de Craig- **¿Tu novio?** **He notado que esta** **clase ya no tiene asientos libres ¿es de otra clase? ¿Mayor? Ah ya se, es un maestro ¿no?**- Pregunto con ironía de voz**- Te acuestas con un maestro**- dijo sonriendo con voz de superioridad, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa triunfante por la mirada de desesperación de Tucker al mencionar eso supo que era verdad- **Te acuestas con un maestro por eso tienes esa nota, por eso nadie dice nada, ¡eres una puta!-** Grito algunos estudiantes llegaron. Clyde y un chico de pelo negro y ojos de rasgos asiáticos miraban desde la puerta mientras Token cerraba el paso para que nadie entrara. Kyle miro el chulo que estaba usando Craig como siempre, se quedo quieto, moviendo los labios con molestia- **Seguro no tienes las orejas mas**- Dijo su voz tenía un tono orgulloso y lo estaba, la cara de Craig lo decía todo. Estiro su mano hacia el chulo azul de Craig en un intento de sacarle el gorro para confirmarlo todo.

Otro golpe resonó, esta vez era de Craig había golpeado a Kyle en el estomago, luego de eso se abalanzo encima de él y lanzo otro golpe pero esta vez al suelo. Kyle esperaba que alguien venga y lo salve, Craig seguía golpeándolo a veces fallaba y estrellaba su pu;o al sucio y frio suelo y otras en su cara. Nadie se movió, Kyle pudo ver la masa de alumnos frente a la puerta, limitándose a mirar, Clyde había salido llorando y Token tras él. Craig se levanto del suelo y antes de irse le escupió en la cara.

-** Eres una zorra barata**- Murmuro y golpeo a Kenny en la cabeza quien desgraciadamente había revivido hace unos minutos.

- **! OH CARAJO HAN MATADO A KENNY!**- grito esta vez Stan fingiendo más impacto por la muerte de su amigo rubio tras eso saco un chicle de su bolsillo y lo metió en su boca.

-** ! HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA!**- Grito Kyle liberando toda la frustración que tenía guardado, miedo, miedo era lo que tenía ahora de Craig. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente como un ni;o que recibe la primera paliza de sus padres.

Cartman miro la escena y apreto los dientes mirándolo con asco- **Judío de mierda, no debiste meterte**- Para su sorpresa Cartman fue el primero en acercársele, sangre brotaba de su nariz, Eric lo ayudo a levantarse-** !DEJEN DE MIRAR MARICAS!**- Grito el castaño con una voz autoritaria, paso el brazo del pelirrojo por su hombro y lo llevo a la enfermería.

Kyle se separo de Kenny y Stan juntándose más con Cartman quien iba acompañado de un rubio bajito, de piel blanca como la leche y ojos azules como el cielo pero de mirar completamente inocente. Pero a diferencia de antes Kyle ya no mencionaba a Craig ya no lo buscaba ni nada.

Los tres estaban sentados en la cafetería, Cartman y Butters de un lado y enfrente Kyle quien solo jugueteaba con su comida, hace semanas no comía, estando tan delgado que el tímido rubio amigo de Cartman empezó a preocuparse. Ellos eran totalmente distintos a Kenny y Stan, Kenny era un mujeriego pese a esto aún conservaba sus _"orejas"_ lo que significaba que aun no se había acostado con nadie pero siempre jugaba con el cuerpo de Stan besándolo y manoseándolo, Stan era una persona completamente hipócrita, miraba al mundo con unos lentes apáticos pero siempre sonreía y fingía divertirse por lo cual era completamente popular eso y que era Capitán del equipo de futbol, su orejas de gato también poseía una perforación con un aro muy pequeño color negro. En cambio Cartman y "Butters" eran solo amigos, Cartman le gustaba jugar bromas y le importaba un carajo el bienestar ajeno burlándose y riéndose a carcajadas de los errores ajenos pero podía ser muy amable solo que no lo demostraba por su enorme orgullo, tan enorme como su trasero pensaba Kyle y Butters era una persona tierna desconocía la maldad entre las personas, miraba a todos por igual incluso se sentía menos que todos.

_"Porque la nieve no puede enfriar todos los corazones"_  
**- No puedes ser mas marica**- Comento Cartman masticando con la boca abiertas una hamburguesa que se había traído de su propia casa _**"La comida de la cafetería es mierda judía"**_ Decía el con su tono de "Hijito de mami"

- **Que mierda dices ahora Culón?**- Pregunto Kyle con cierto rabia en su voz, mientras comía su comida Kosher con completa tranquilidad.

-** Desde que entro en la cafetería lo miras con cara de "Te violare toda mi judía vida"**- Dijo con ese tono de voz odioso que Kyle simplemente repelía.

-** !¿QUE CARAJOS DICES!?**- Subió su tono de voz, todos dirigieron su mirada en el, al notar eso guardo la compostura _"Kyle se perfecto"_ se repitió un par de veces.

- **!S-salchichas!,¿q-que sucede?-** Pregunto Butters apenas había traído su almuerzo a la mesa. Se sentó una vez más a lado de Cartman y estese levanto y se sentó un paso más alejado del rubio.

- **No seas marica Butters-** Chisto metiéndose el ultimo pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca-** Kyle le trae ganas a Craig, simplicidad señores**- Dijo sonriendo triunfante. Kyle se habia sonrojado en respuesta.

-** ¿Y porque no te lo follas?**- Kyle había desviado la mirada del rubio un segundo, solo un segundo y al escuchar eso venir de la voz de Butters lo lleno de asombro, Cartman seguía con la misma expresión como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- **Lo odia por acosador jeje-** Dijo riendo bajito, Kyle apretó los puños avergonzado, no podía negar eso, técnicamente todo lo que había hecho había sido acoso pero se sentía tan interesado en el, tanto que no pudo evitar enamorarse.

Kyle salió corriendo, Butters quiso detenerlo pero Cartman lo sujeto del brazo y lo detuvo** "Que limpie su propia mierda"** Dijo como escusa el castaño. Corrió hacia los pastillos y se dirigió al salón donde había encontrado a Craig con el otro sujeto, recordó el olor, ese olor a café tan extraño y tan cálido.

- **¿Me sigues siguiendo?-** Sin darse cuenta había caminado directamente a él, sus miradas se encontraron, la de Craig era una de fastidio, y la de Kyle era una mirada que pedía perdón. Retrocedió unos pasos ladeando la cabeza como diciendo no de una manera algo patética y forzada, levanto la vista y se sonrojo nuevamente, Craig impedía el paso hacia el salón, el mismo salón de la última vez.

-**¿Q-que h-hay ahí?**- Su voz casi se quebró pero no permitiría llorar frente a él, nunca mas demostraría debilidad, ni nada, simple apatía.

**- Que te importa?-** La cruel voz de Craig resonaba, caía en eco chocando con las paredes y luego se apagaba, no había luz en ese pasillo. Craig le dio la espalda y en ese mismo instante Kyle corrió hacia él y unió sus cuerpos en un abrazo desesperado, un abrazo que solo deseaba el- **Suéltame maldita sea**- Dijo tratando de soltarse mientras se movia en forma brusca.

**- ! NO! !NO!-** Grito Kyle agarrándose con toda la fuerza que tenia - **!TE AMO!**- Los ojos de Craig se abrieron de par en par y de una patada tiro a Kyle hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-**¿C-Craig?-** Antes que Craig pudiera amenazar al pelinegro una voz temblorosa se oía a través del salón, Craig metió su cabeza dentro de ella y luego miro a Kyle quien se arqueaba adolorido por el golpe.

-**¿****Que mierda quieres de mi?**- Pregunto Craig algo desesperado mientras tenía un pie dentro del salón y otro fuera- **¿Te veo hoy a la salida si? Com-como - **Le costó decir lo ultimo dio una última mirada dentro del salón, resoplo molesto-** Como una cita**- Dijo finalmente y cerro el aula en un portazo,

Kyle aun seguía moviéndose adolorido, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas por la palabra _"Cita"_ iban acompañadas por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja !Finalmente lo había conseguido! Una cita con Craig Tucker la leyenda que nadie se atrevía a comentar siquiera un chisme pequeño sobre él. Y aunque luciera, pareciera y se sintiera desesperado lo esperaría después en la salida con cien rosas si fuera necesario.

-** !UNA CITA! !AMIGO ESO ES,ES, ES UNA LOCURA!**- Exclamo Stan totalmente asombrado- **Oh viejo esto no saldrá bien, !pero estaré ahí para defenderte!**- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apuntaba con el dedo a sí mismo. Kyle sabía que era mentira, si se trataba de Craig nadie hacia nada.

- **Si claro como la ultima vez**- Contesto sarcástico Kyle-** Aun me duele todo el cuerpo**- Recordó sobándose el moretón que tenía en el brazo, un gran y feo moretón que era uno más del montón desde que había puesto los ojos en aquel problemático chico.

- **Viejo**- Murmuro algo triste, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le escuche-** No debes meterte con Craig aquí pasaron muchas cosas viejo, nadie habla de ello por !GANAREMOS ESTE JUEVES YEAH!**- Se auto interrumpió al ver a un jugador de su equipo acercarse con el semblante serio porque cuando se trataba de _"ese"_ rumor todos lo intuían- **Porqueesunsecretoadios!-** Dijo y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kyle cuando este reacciono y se sonrojo por el acto Stanley ya estaba muy lejos de ahi.

_"Me gusta el sin embargo tu…"_

Nunca había visto a Stan besar a Kenny, era el rubio pervertido quien siempre lo atacaba y el se dejaba estar. Ese simple beso lo dejo algo confundido !Pero no debía deprimirse! Tenía una cita con Craig Tucker y eso era todo lo que importaba.

_"Sus expresiones frías sin embargo el corazón sigue latiendo"_

_**Sweek: Bien quiero aclarar que estoy actualizando lo que ya tengo, y ya (?) mis clases ya van a empezar asi que, asi que ;A; *estademalaleche* bueno, las AMADORO, nunca lo olviden (?) **_

_**Ah quiero aclarar algo: Las orejas.**_

_**Las orejas que tienen los chicos, esta inspirado en Loveless, que no, no vi el anime, me lei el manga y hasta ahi, pero me gusto la idea de que los virgenes tengan orejas, quiero aclarar que cuando NO tienen orejas es porque.. duh, no son virgenes (?)**_

_**Si alguien lee las letras negras donde hablo, em holi (?) ten un Craig en tangas como compensacion (?)**_

**Esta historia es algo, emm complicada (?) asi que ya si no entienden algo pregunten, que no soy una buena escritora asi que cosas se me pasan y apesto (?) **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: La cita y malas pasadas._**

Estaba en el lugar citado, la brisa fría resoplaba sobre su rostro, quemándole la piel, la nieve caía, siempre caía no era raro en South Park. Fisionó sus manos una contra otra en un intento de darse calor a sí mismo, no había usado guantes ese día. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al sentir los pasos pesados y firmes, los reconocía era él.

- **¡Viniste!**- Dijo con tono de alegría. Craig tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo, lo miro con semblante frio y se encogió de hombros. Su aliento era visible por la temperatura, un humo blanco salia de su boca, parecía como nubes en el cielo.

- **Solo será una cita**- Dijo interrumpiendo todo el ambiente romántico que Kyle había preparado. El chico esperando, el otro chico llegando, las miradas de vergüenza, sonrojos, tomarse de las manos y caminar mientras se hablaban y rosaban el hombro. Nada de eso pasaría pero Kyle intentaba que si-

- **Luego de esto me dejas en paz, ¿entiendes pelirrojo?**- Kyle odiaba que le diga_ "Pelirrojo"_ mas no se quejo porque le gustaba la idea de que le ponga un apodo especial solo para él.

-** Claro**- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Se esforzaría para que Craig quiera repetir la cita una y otra vez, ya como novios. El lo creia, o era lo que creia creer, queria aferrarse a ese pensamiento por muy cruda que sea la realidad.

_Porque la realidad es que no hay amor_

-** Donde… ¿quieres ir?-** Su voz pausada, apagada por el viento frio, su mirada iba directa al cielo, como esperando un milagro, un milagro que lo salve, un milagro que caliente el corazon de Craig y haga que entienda que Kyle es una buena elección que se enamore perdidamente de el. El lo quería así, el lo deseaba.

**- Donde sea está bien**- Dijo a un sonriente el_ "pelirrojo",_ la sonrisa de Craig era algo extraño, _"Inusual"_ pensaba Kyle - **Donde tú quieras ir-** Lo dijo melódicamente, casi cantando, bastante coqueto, Craig se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar esperando que simplemente el pelirrojo lo siga-

**- ¡D-donde vamos!?**- Pregunto Kyle tratando de seguirle el paso, pero Craig caminaba muy rápido, si lo mirabas de lejos era Craig caminando tranquilo y Kyle persiguiéndole corriendo.

- **Donde el no pueda vernos**- Murmuro Craig pero Kyle no entendió,_ ¿quién era él?, ¿aquel sujeto del piano? ¿El que emanaba el olor a café?_ Temía que si preguntaba Craig se enoje y se vaya a casa, dejándolo plantado. Pero todas esas preguntas y mas lo atormentaban.

- **Bien-** Asintió con la cabeza y trato de tomarle la mano a Craig quien lo rechazo y metió la mano en su bolsillo de nuevo. Ante eso bajo la mirada más no se sintió deprimido ¡Tenia que conseguir el amor de Craig! Aunque tenga que arrancárselo a otra persona.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar que Kyle reconoció como una biblioteca, había grandes escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada. No sabía que South Park tenía un lugar como ese ya que pensaba que era un pueblo de "Incultos"

- **Amo la biblioteca**- Dijo Kyle sonriendo complacido- ¿Te gusta leer Craig?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza con el dedo índice en la mejilla como tratando de ser lindo pero mas que lindo se sentia tonto.

- **Me… gusta-** Respondió. Entraron a la biblioteca, no había ningún bibliotecario ni nada parecido, grandes pilas de libros, mesas grandes donde no había exactamente nadie aun así Craig se dirigía en la zona más lejana- _"Ocultarse entre lo oculto"_ Pensaba Kyle.

Finalmente Craig tomo asiento, era una zona de la biblioteca donde cuatro grandes muebles donde se depositaban los libros cubrían una mesa gruesa de madera. Kyle pensó por la forma en que todos trataban a Craig que quizás le hayan hecho el favor de colocárselas así o algo por el estilo aunque dudaba que tenga poder fuera del colegio.

Antes de sentar ambos buscaron un libro que leer, al hacerlo se sentaron muy alejados del uno al otro, eso no era lo que planeaba Kyle, trato de sentarse a su lado pero este ni se inmuto, solo seguía con la mirada clavada en el libro sin mas no cambiaba la pagina en ningún momento.

Trato de todas las formas posibles hacer un tema de conversación pero Craig hacia caso omiso a todo, desesperando al pelirrojo que estaba por tirar la mesa como en esas imágenes comicas que subían en internet.

- **Tu amor es falso-** Dijo finalmente Craig, rompiendo el silencio que el mismo había creado y cerrando el libro con tal fuerza que resonó de golpe en la biblioteca.

- **¿! Q-que dices!?**- El tono del pelirrojo sonaba algo histérico su rostro se había enrojecido pero de ira-** ¡ES REAL!**- Grito, luego bajo la voz al recordar que estaba en una biblioteca. Quizás solo quizás por eso Craig lo había llevado ahí, donde no pudiera gritar y hacer un escándalo.

**- Es falso… tu no me amas… crees hacerlo pero no, es imaginado, no puedes llegar y decir "Oh lo amo"**- Dijo haciendo una falsa vos al decir "Lo amo" y poniendo comillas con sus dedos de forma irónica y burlesca.

-** ¿Por qué no te gusto? ¡Es aquel tipo! O ¿no te gusta mi cabello?**- Dijo estirando una mecha y enredándola entre su dedo índice y anular.

- **Yo…. No puedo amarte-** Craig no miraba fijamente a Kyle solo se limitaba a hablar- **Solo quieres un novio…. Para completar tu enfermiza fantasía, no me gustas… creo que a Stan le gustas… pierde tus orejas con el…. O lo que sea**- Dijo y esta vez clavo sus oscuros ojos en los de Kyle, quien lo miraba completamente indignado- **No….me gustas**- Dijo y un incomodo silencio los inundo, Kyle movía la boca, su cabeza trabajaba en pensar algo para contrarrestar lo que había dicho Tucker pero nada se le ocurría hasta que.

De un golpe le saco el chulo, en un descuido de Craig el dichoso gorro había sido robado, Kyle abrió la boca en par en par al ver la cabeza vacía de Craig. Si ahora podía ver, su cabello era color azabache, sus cejas estaba curvada demostrando que estaba completamente enojado y lo más importante… no tenia orejas. Kyle se tapo la boca con ambas manos soltando el chulo y dejándolo caer en el suelo, aun no podía creer lo que veía, cuando le había gritado en el aula lo dijo de solo porque estaba molesto.

Una de las reglas de la preparatoria solo para hombres de South Park era que hasta el ultimo día de clases debías tener las orejas, no podías tener aventuras a temprana edad, estaba permitido los novios mas aquel alumno que perdía las orejas era expulsado sin excepciones o eso era lo que creía Kyle pero _¿Por qué Craig no..?_

- **¡TU!-** Grito Kyle completamente enojado en un parpadeo Craig lo tomo de cuello _"Una vez mas"_ pero no lo había golpeado como creía Kyle mas bien lo estaba besando.

Craig tomo los labios vírgenes de Kyle y lo beso a pesar de que el pelirrojo oponía resistencia, nadie los oiría en ese lugar, las manos de Kyle estaban empujando el torso de Craig en un intento de separarse, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, Craig mordió el labio inferior de Kyle reventándola. Al hacer esto Kyle abrió la boca por el dolor dejando entrar la lengua de Craig. El beso fue desesperado, Kyle en ningún momento se dejo llevar, seguía tratando de soltarse aunque el embriagante olor de Craig inundaba sus sentidos. Craig tomo ambas manos de Kyle con una mano sujetándolas con fuerza, mientras mordía el cuello del pelirrojo, dejando marcas rojas y un poco de saliva, siguió bajando y con la mano libre toqueteo la zona baja del pelirrojo, tratando de fisionar y conseguir una especie de erección.

Craig soltaba gruñidos de vez en cuando pero Kyle se negaba a todo, no podía ser violado en la biblioteca, sabía que si pasaba a mayores sería expulsado, gimió al sentir las manos calientes de Craig meterse en su pantalón. Craig sonrio ante eso, y lo beso en los labios nuevamente. Oleadas de calor recorrían la espalda de Kyle, hormigueos en la zona baja, sus manos se retorcían y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Kyle se acomodaba en el suelo, mientras Craig aun sujetando las manos del pelirrojo con una sola mano, con una increíble fuerza, quitaba los pantalones de Kyle aun masturbándolo sobre la tela del bóxer verde que traía.

Kyle gemía y gritaba por ayuda pero en su cabeza sabia que nadie vendría por su ayuda, las manos de Craig se movían mas y mas rápido, los gemidos aumentaban de la boca de Kyle, de vez en cuando gemía el nombre de Craig, nunca había sentido tantas emociones, pero no quería que Craig lo toque más, no quería perder su virginidad, en ese lugar, en ese momento, en esa situación y con esa persona.

Finalmente llego al éxtasis, soltando toda su semilla en las manos de Craig quien a pesar de que el pelirrojo se había corrido seguía moviendo su mano masturbando al pelirrojo, las manos de Kyle se aflojaron, miro a Craig con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al hacer esto Craig solto las manos del pelirrojo y con esa mano recorrió el torso de Kyle tratando de llegar mas lejos mas en ese mismo instante Kyle le dio una patada en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo, se levanto del suelo casi tropezándose en el suelo por los pantalones caídos, se puso bien los bóxer seguido de eso los pantalones sin abotonar los botones o cerrar el cierre, se sentía incomodo por la humedad de su propio liquido pero lo primero que hizo no fue salir corriendo, si no tocar su cabeza y asegurarse de que las orejas seguían ahí, si para su suerte aun seguían, sus orejas bajaron un poco al sentirse aliviado, ellas se movían con sus emociones, eran parte de él y él no quería perderlas.

- **¡TE ODIO**- Grito y salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Craig solo mirándolo con tristeza y la cara roja por el golpe.

-** M-mereces ngh u-un castigo**- Dijo otra voz. Craig la reconoció, giro su cabeza y miro a aquel sujeto con miedo.

-** Lo… siento**- Murmuro el pelinegro y trato de ponerse su chulo pero el otro sujeto lo impuso tomo a Craig de las muñecas y lo miro cara a cara relamiéndose los labios.

Kyle no podía creer lo que le había pasado, fue completamente manoseado, se sintió bien, se sintió mal. Estaba encerrado en su cuarto, acostado en la cama, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, bajo la mano lentamente hacia su zona íntima, masajeándose levemente, no sintió nada.

- **¡KYLE UN AMIGO VIENE A VISITARTE!-** Grito su madre desde las escaleras. Después de eso Kyle solo pudo escuchar como alguien caminaba por los pasillos. Se sentó en su cama avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- **Hola Judío**- Saludo Cartman abriendo la puerta y recostándose por el marco de la puerta. Kyle miro al castaño con la mirada perdida, bajo la cabeza mirando el piso, sus manos colgaban de su torso sin ninguna fuerza- **Mira judío, has faltado a clases hoy, pero yo no creo tu judía mentira de que estas enfermo-** Cartman seguía hablando pero las palabras realmente no llegaban a Kyle solo seguía mirando el suelo como si nada- **El vendrá dentro de unos días**- Dijo chasqueando la lengua y camino hacia Kyle a pasos lentos - _¡TWEEK TWEAK!_- Grito tomando a Kyle de los hombros para que lo encare, los ojos marrones de Cartman chocaban con los ojos verdes de Kyle- **No debes acercarte a Craig, todos lo saben**- Dijo Kyle no entendía nada solo se limitaba a escuchar- **Cuando el venga, lo entenderás todo y te alejaras rata judía, solo no trates de acercarte mas, no lo hagas ¿Entiendes?**- El tono de Cartman era dulce y burlón, como si tratara de imitar el tono de una madre cariñosa- **Por cierto… el hippie de Stan se gusta de ti-** Tras eso empujo a Kyle, este cayo recostado a la cama. Cartman salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

- **Yo… solo amo… a Craig-** Murmuro Kyle cerrando los ojos con fuerza y soltando mas lagrimas amargas.

OH OH OH, se que ando muy perdida, sorry so, pero no quiero perder mis fic (?) ni quiero desaparecer de fanfiction, las amadoro a todas. El colegio me tiene atado de las bola as fuck pero bueno ASHASHSAHSD, *risa deforme* *sonrojo* Fue mi primer CraigxKyle (?) fue tan SO FREAK, lo siento, no me acostumbro, ay ;A; pero todo tiene su razon y motivo, !para las amantes de esta pareja es un regalo! y a las que no les gusta sorry sorry sorry -superjunior- *baila*


	4. Chapter 4

Los alumnos de la clase 2-D miraban como aquel sujeto se acercaba, el olor a café inundo el salón, todos se acomodaron en sus sillas, Cartman hacia una mueca de asco en tono de burla, pero se limitaba a mirar el pizarrón, Stan estaba usando ese día el uniforme correcto, sin una pisca de maquillaje, Clyde no sonreía, no decía nada solo se quedaba en su asiento mirando el pizarrón.

Tweek Tweak entraba al salón en sillas de ruedas, un castaño de mirada fría, con un chupetín en la boca para calmar las ansias de fumar empujaba su silla posicionándolo en frente de toda la clase.

-** Todos te han extrañado**- Dijo Craig recibiendo a Tweek con una sonrisa que era guardada especialmente para el rubio amante del café.

Tweek era una persona escuálida, tenía los ojos con ojeras, el iris de color verde, el cabello rubio y desordenado. Una sonrisa en su rostro demostraba sus amarillos dientes prueba de su amor al café. Vestia el uniforme correctamente, ya que su acompañante Christopher o como era llamado comúnmente _"El topo"_ lo ayudaba a vestirse.

-** Yo ngh t-tambien a t-todos**- Todos se quedaban callados, Tweek sonreía cariñoso a Craig y al resto de la clase.

En ese momento entro Kyle, abriendo la puerta del aula de golpe. Craig frunció el seño y gruño en voz baja, realmente esperaba que faltara unos días mas, lo suficiente como para que Tweek no sospechara.

- **B-buen dia, ah aun no llego el profesor**- Dijo Kyle, se notaba que le faltaba el aire, seguro por correr para no llegar tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al nuevo rubio –**T-tu**- Murmuro, reconoció el aroma a café, Tweek volteo la cabeza aun sonriendo, miro al pelirrojo con confusión, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

**- GAH, u-un e-estudiante n-nuevo ¡M-me va a o-odiar porque ngh e-estoy en si-silla de r-ruedas! ¡GAH P-PORFAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡L-LA PRESION!**- Grito encogiéndose en su lugar.

-** Cálmate Tweek, es solo un pelirrojo**- Tranquilizo Craig y se arrodillo frente a Tweek, acaricio el cabello del rubio de una manera suave mientras le sonreía. Kyle no podía creer lo que veía, Craig estaba siendo cariñoso, ¡Estaba siendo cariñoso!, nunca pensó ver eso.

Camino a pasos rápidos para mirar al rubio cara a cara, no era lo que pensaba, tenia las orejas,_ ¿Por qué Craig no?_ Si tenía las orejas tenía que ser virgen, además era un estudiante, asi que no era la persona con la que Craig se había acostado. Ya no estaba seguro de nada solo que aquella persona temblorosa era su enemigo _¿A eso se refería Cartman?_

-** Me das asco**- El castaño frunció el seño y solto miles de palabras que Kyle no entendía, el no hablaba francés. Mole apretó los dientes haciendo trisas su chupetín, escupió el palito que sobraba en la cara de Kyle- **No mires a Tweek como si fueras mas**- Dijo dándole una rápida mirada de odio a Craig quien seguía mimando al rubio.

- **¡QUE MIERDA DICES! S-solo quería saludarlo**- Tartamudeo-** B-buen día, me llamo Kyle Brofloski, un gusto**- Dijo y le paso la mano, Tweek dudo un momento pero correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Tras eso Christopher empujo la silla de ruedas de Tweek, Kyle no se había dado cuenta pero ya había un espacio para que Tweek tenga un lugar donde sentarse, justo a lado de Craig.

- **Qué asco**- Murmuro el rubio limpiándose las manos en su uniforme. Christopher ignoro el comentario y lo sentó a lado de Craig.

- **¿Y mi asiento?**- Kyle no encontraba si silla, los lugares estaban posicionados de una forma que Tweek este en medio de Christopher y Craig, pero el lugar frente a Craig, su lugar ya no estaba.

**- GAH L-lo siento ngh, c-como egh, c-como queria e-estar a l-lado de C-Craig t-te robe e-el lugar ¡LO SIENTO! Ngh ¡P-porfavor egh, n-no me odies! ¡S-seria mucha presión!**- Grito Tweek, Craig fusilo con la mirada al pelirrojo y esta vez era el turno de Christopher el de tranquilizar al rubio-** J-jesus ne-necesito café-** Murmuro Tweek y Craig saco de su mochila un termo y se lo paso, Tweek se lo tomo como si no hubiera bebido nada en miles y miles de días. Completamente desesperado por tomar esa cosa….

En ese mismo instante el maestro había llegado, Craig tomo asiento, Tweek miraba el pizarrón, y Mole miraba la ventana. El resto de los estudiantes miraba el pizarrón como si nada mientras Kyle aun no sabía qué hacer.

-** Brofloski… ¿Sin asiento?**- Pregunto aquel hombre, se encogió de hombros y miro al resto de los estudiantes buscando una posible solución-** Señor Christopher, tu eres de otra aula-** Al decir eso recibió una mirada de odio de parte del francés- **Por lo menos haz el favor de traer tu asiento vacío de la otra clase para Kyle**- Dijo-** Te doy cinco segundos para irte a buscarlo**- Kyle nunca había escuchado al profesor de su clase ordenar nada, siempre era tan elocuente, silencioso e incomprensible.

Mole protesto en francés pero cuando el profesor empezó a contar hasta cinco, salió corriendo en busca de su lugar, a pesar de que su clase estaba del otro lado del pasillo, bajando las escaleras, en cosa de nada había traído la silla correspondiente para Craig.

-** Siéntate**- Christopher posiciono el asiento de forma que este en la primera fila. A pesar de que eso era lo que Kyle había deseado desde el primer día, se sintió algo vacio al no poder sentarse a lado de Craig.

Kyle no se rendia aun, tenia que saber mas de Craig, tenia que saber mas del nuevo chico _¿Porque Craig era tan amable con el?_ _¿Por que iba siempre acompañado de aquel frances? ¿Porque nadie decia nada sobre el? ¿Por que Cartman le habia advertido sobre el?_

Sin darse cuenta las clases terminaron y ya era hora del receso. Pero no habia prestado ni un poco de atencion a sus clases ni nada, luego prestaria los apuntes de alguien mas. Se sentia tan confundido y enojado. No le caia mal Tweek, apenas lo conocia, pero dudaba de el. Y sentia algo de celos.

-** ¿P-puedo acompañarlos a comer?**- Pregunto Kyle forzando una sonrisa. Craig lo miro impresionado y luego enojado. El pelirrojo aun no se rendia y no podia golpearlo, no frente a Tweek.

- **No**- Dijo Christopher, su rostro tenia un cierto tono de fastidio.

-** N-no seas !Agh! M-malo**- Dijo Tweek, girando un poco su cuerpo ya que Chris era quien empujaba su silla de rueda. Kyle se dio cuenta lo increiblemente delgado que era el rubio._ ¿Quizas Craig no lo amaba por que no era asi de delgado?_ Bien, ahora se sentía algo gordo.

- **Je dois mettre en place avec Craig,Et maintenant, ce Juif?** - Kyle se sorprendió el frances parecía ser muy receloso por el rubio, nunca penso que le gritaria, mas aun, Kyle no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero intuía que se trataba de Craig.

-**!Sprechen Sie nicht!** - Grito el rubio paranoico sin tartamudear ni nada- **C-claro ngh q-que p-puedes**- Contesto sonrojándose un poco. ¿Tweek hablaba aleman? Podria decirse que era una caja de sorpresas. Christopher se quedo callado, algo enojado pero en completo silencio.

- **!KYLE!**- Grito Cartman a lo lejos algo cansado, detras de el Stan quien tenia colgado a Kenny- **Mierda**- Murmuro y se puso algo palido al verlo cerca de Tweek.

Craig no decia nada al igual que Christopher tenia los puños apretados y se quedaba en completo silencio. Tweek miraba todo con una expresión de confusión al ver al castaño se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios.

- **C-cartman**- Tartamudeo y acerco su silla de ruedas hasta su gorda persona- **¿C-cuanto ngh tiempo?**- Pregunto y levanto la mano. Cartman entendio lo que trataba de hacer asi que se arrodillo cerca de el, poso sus manos por la pierna de Tweek. El rubio acariciaba la rechoncha cara de Cartman quien le temblaba las cejas por el nerviosismo.

-** Mucho-** Murmuro Cartman. Kyle se impresiono. Cartman quien era el hijo puta mas grande que habia conocido estaba tan docil ante Tweek quien lo miraba con una mirada dulce y cariñosa.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH PREGUNTAS PREGUNTAS Y NO RESPUESTAS, NGH N-NO ME ODIEN, P-POR FAVOR NO ;A; bueno el frances es del traductor google, quejas hacia a el (?) y el aleman de Tweek es mio, quejas hacia mi (?) lo que dijo tweek fue !NO HABLES! o algo asi, sprechen significa hablar nicht es para negar algo. Usualmente cometo el error de agregar Keine HASHAHSHASH a todo cuando quiero decir no.**

**Bueno espero que les este gustando esto :'D realmente las amadoro assassass Craig en tangas para todas *huye fangirleando***


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle no podía creer, ver a Eric Cartman arrodillado totalmente manso ante aquel rubio en silla de ruedas, no, no podía Cartman era la persona mas cabrona que había conocido jamas, y verlo ahi, o era como un ¿ héroe? mas bien como un villano caído.

-** Bajaste de peso**- Dijo Tweek acariciando el rostro de Cartman, luego subió hasta sus orejas marrones y jugueteo con ellas mientras este se dejaba ser.

- **He estado preocupado**- Dijo Cartman levantándose de suelo y mirando a Tweek desde su altura, Christopher seguía en guardia mirando mal a Kyle desde atrás de la silla de ruedas y Craig se mantenía en silencio.

- **Tengo hambre Twee**- Dijo el castaño, Kyle noto su acento francés, era muy notable después de todo, ni siquiera podía pronunciar la letra k. El pelirrojo aun seguía impresionado ante todo, quiso acercarse mas a Craig pero sintió la aguda mirada del rubio ante el._ ¿Que es lo que tenia que temer?_ no entendida las palabras de Cartman, Tweek era débil, miedoso, incluso estaba en silla de ruedas... Acaso _¿ Podría ser que Craig atacaba a cualquiera que se acercara al rubio?_ Podria ser que fuera tan sobre protector que nadie salia vivo si se acercaba... Ademas de eso estaba Christopher quien era demasiado celoso y posesivo. Solo eran teorías en la cabeza de Kyle.

- **¿Q-que tal ngh s-si co-comemos todos juntos?-** Pregunto Tweek pero Cartman nego dos veces con la cabeza. Kyle seguía parado quieto, muy quieto.

-** Debo almorsar con Butters**- Dijo, Tweek comenzo a temblar un poco.

- **GAH !N-NO QUI-QUIZE NGH M-MOLESTARTE!**- dijo Tweek y el tic de su ojo derecho era notable se movia a cierta frecuencia y sus palidos dedos temblaban como gelatina. Cartman siguio su camino ignorando el ataque de nervios de Tweek. No es que lo ignorara, si no mas bien que sabia que a partir de ahi no debía meterse.

- **Cálmate Tweek**- Dijo Craig con una dulce voz, esa dulce voz que solo usaba para Tweek, únicamente para el, Kyle se sentía nervioso y celoso ante eso. Rápidamente los temblores terminaron, y su tic se calmo- **¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres café?**- Pregunto tomando la silla de ruedas, Christopher puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Tweek asintió con la cabeza con timidez y Craig puso la silla de ruedas en dirección a la cafetería.

-** ¿PUEDO IR TAMBIÉN?**- Kyle grito a pesar de que no estaban muy lejos, se sintió como un idiota al ver la expresión en el rostro de Craig era un "no-te-queremos-aquí" pero debía tragar un poco su orgullo para poder estar con la persona que el... amaba.

- **NO**- repondio rápidamente con una expresión de poker, extrañaba esa expresión, no demostraba nada, ni felicidad ni tristeza, era una fría, muy fría. El rostro de Kyle enrojeció mientras miraba a Craig con una mirada lasciva, Tweek sonrió para si mismo bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

- **GAH !N-NO NGH S-SEAS MA-MALO CO-CON EL! !S-SI L-LO HACES NGH P-PODIA O-ODIARNOS! !N-NO QU-QUIERO QUE NGH N-NADIE M-ME OD-ODIE!**- Tweek parecía histérico, era algo muy lindo verlo de esa manera, tan parecido a un cuyo asustado, tenia unos ojos saltones que hacían resaltar mas sus ojos verdes y los labios rojos y chiquitos que remojaba con la lengua cada tanto.

Así es como Kyle almorzó con ellos, en la mesa, muchos alrededor estaban ofendidos ante la insistencia de Kyle por estar a lado de Craig, Kyle a lo lejos miraba enojado. El colmo no fue solo eso, si no que el pelirrojo los seguía por todos lados como perrito faldero. Cuando estaban caminando todos juntos por los pasillos y al acercarse a Kenny y Stan quienes miraban algo rabiados, justo en el momento que Kyle paso lo suficientemente cerca Kenny murmuro -**"Te ira mal"**- seguido de Stan quien dijo- **"La calma ante la tormenta"**- Y un escalosfrio paso por la espalda de Kyle quien ni siquiera se volteo. ¿De que debía temer? pensaba Kyle.

Justo al entrar al salón correspondiente, Tweek comenzó a andar en su silla de ruedas por si mismo, y cuando Kyle entro, cerro las puertas y nadie mas entro, Kyle se asusto un poco ante esto. Tweek estaba muy tranquilo cerca del pizarron, parecía una muñeca, tan débil y delicado.

- **¿GAH T-tienes algo q-que decirme?**- Pregunto Tweek como si fuera que el no fue quien los encerró en la clase. Craig y Christopher permanecían afuera, en completo silencio, Craig estaba firme pero por dentro se sentia inseguro de lo que fuera a pasar. El francés mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos conteniendo las ganas de fumar.

-** Yo amo a Craig**- Soltó de la nada, se tapo la boca por la vergüenza entonces los ojos de Tweek, oh podía jurar que vio una chispa en los ojos de Tweek, algo como... odio. Tweek rió a carcajadas, rió tan fuerte, y luego empezó a quejarse que le dolía el estomago de tanto reír Si risa no era normal, demasiado diabólica, como la de un niño travieso.

- **¿Amas a Craig?**- No estaba tartamudeando el rubio no estaba tartamudeando, ni haciendo sonidos ni temblando, solo lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, con un cierto toque de superioridad. Como si Kyle no fuera nada, como si Tweek lo fuera todo. En ese mismo momento entro Christopher en el salón sin importarle nada, Craig permanecía inmóvil, se acerco al rubio y este lo fulmino con la mirada.

-** Twee**- Dijo Christopher algo preocupado, le toco el hombro pero Tweek extendió su brazo hacia el pizarron y comenzó a arañarlo de arriba abajo, el sonido era insoportable.- **!TWEE!**- Grito, las uñas de Tweek se rompieron y comenzaron a sangrar y el sonido ya no se oía Kyle se quedo en completo silencio y Christopher trataba de detener a Tweek, su mirada demostraba mucha preocupación y miedo.-** !MERDE TWEE DETENTE!**- Entonces se detuvo y el salón quedo en silencio.

-** Craig solo me ama a mi**- Dijo el rubio y Kyle podia jurar, podia jurar por su madre que por un momento las orejas de Tweek desaparecieron, como si fuera una iluscion-

**Se que hay muchos misterios PERDON por no responder review, sweek tonta, tonta. Pero a partir de ahora si lo hare, pero quiero agradecer a todas por los review, me animan muchisimo, es saber que alguien lee lo que escribo y mejor aun le gusta, se que esto es muy misterioso, "Misterio del cafe" duh, duh. Las amadoro a todas gracias por leerme.**


	6. Chapter 6

South Park era un pueblo raro, hacia frio y nevaba todo el año, hace meses que no veía el sol y su piel comenzaba a ponerse pálida. El solo era un profesor transferido por cuestiones de la vida, no tenia muchos ánimos de nada, era un profesor mediocre, o eso creía el.

No le gustaba el absurdo colegio, todos eran marionetas, los niños eran demasiado serios y los adultos eran unos imbesiles, cada mañana sentía que la corbata le asfixiaba asi que optaba por desaflojarla un poco, y sacaba la camisa de sus pantalones, sabia que no era un buen ejemplo de profesor, pero ¿que mas daba? esos niños actuaban como adultos y los adultos como niños, _¿Como había llegado a parar a South Park? _

.-** !Profesor!.-** Grito, ahi estaba Kenny, un alumno que ciertamente para el, era diferente. Parecía salir de la rutina de todo los alumnos, Kenny ciertamente estaba fuera del juego, del juego enfermizo que se daba todos los días, el juego que giraba en torno a un solo alumno como si fuera el rey, el rey que mandaba a todos y todos obedecían.

Miro por el pasillo hacia su salon donde estaba por tener clases, las puertas estaban cerradas y los alumnos parados frente a la puerta como si esperaban la orden para poder entrar. Ahi parado estaba Clyde, para el, Clyde era el mas extraño de todo, el mas serio en el juego. Camino en el pasillo y los alumnos dieron pasos frente a el, se podia notar algo de incomodidad en el ambiente, y miedo, mucho miedo. Abrió la puerta y ahi ese encontraba el grupo de cuatro que le daba dolor de cabeza.

.-** Craig a la oficina.**- Ordeno, el rubio no estaba en su silla de ruedas, estaba en el suelo sangrando, sus manos sangraban y tenia la mirada perdida al techo como poseído. Craig dudo un poco pero se levanto de donde estaba y camino como si nada a la officina del director. El pelirrojo no estaba en la escena, cosa que le parecio muy rara. ¿Que había pasado ahi? Christopher sostenía a Tweek en sus brazos.- **Tu también DeLorn.**- Ordeno y este dejo al rubio en el suelo y se levanto para ir tras Craig.

El profesor se arrodillo ante Tweek y este le dio una cachetada, dejando parte de su sangre por su mejilla, tras eso comenzó a llorar en el pecho de el. Levanto el frágil cuerpo del rubio y lo subió a la silla de ruedas. Para luego llevarlo tambien a la oficina.

Mientras a lo lejos, en el baño de chicos del segundo piso, Kyle estaba vomitando, sujetaba su estomago con una mano y con la otra se recostaba por la pared, no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo tan rápido y no tenia sentido. La imagen estaba en su mente, atormentándolo, nada parecía real.

* * *

-** Craig solo me ama a mi**- Dijo el rubio y Kyle podía jurar, podía jurar por su madre que por un momento las orejas de Tweek desaparecieron, como si fuera una ilusión-

Kyle miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.-** !CRAIG SOLO PUEDE AMARME A MI!.**- Grito Tweek y Kyle retrocedió unos pasos. El francés mordía su lengua nervioso, y sostenía las manos del rubio intentando calmarlo.- **¿Quien te crees que eres?.**- Pregunto Tweek y acerco su silla de ruedas unos pasos cerca de Tweek.- **¿Eh?**.- Sus ojos no tenian brillo, su mirada daba miedo, sus orejas no estaban, sus manos sangraban, su voz era mas chillona.- **Arrodillate.**- murmuro mas que un pedido una orden.-** !ARRODILLATE!.**- grito y Christopher se acerco y tomo la cabeza de Kyle, la apretó, la apretó con tal fuerza que obligo a Kyle a caer al suelo.- **¿Que quieres de Craig?**.- pregunto, ambos estaban ahora en la misma altura, cara a cara. Tweek sonrio de costado y luego de eso escupió a Kyle.-** Me das asco.**- Dijo.- **Homosexual**.- Dijo y los ojos de Kyle, su iris se agrandaron, sintio la presión en el pecho, como si quisiera gritar, como si quisiera huir.

No podía hacer nada, nada de nada, Tweek era débil, flaco, miedoso, incapacitado, pero aun asi ¿Porque tenia tanto miedo? ¿Miedo a que? Las palabras dolían pero había algo mas.

.- **Homosexual, que asco, Homosexual, que asco, Homosexual que asco, asco, asco, asco.**- Tweek repetía mil veces la frase, mil veces, y sonaba como si miles de personas giraran alrededor de Kyle y cantaran con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, mirándolo y juzgándolo por su incapacidad de amar a las mujeres "como dios quería"Sin darse cuenta, sin avisar, grandes lagrimas salían de los ojos de Kyle, quien con la manga de su camisa trataba de secarlas, pero no paraban, no seguían cayendo, Kyle levanto la mirada hacia el rubio quien seguía repitiendo como un niño cantaba una canción.

Craig entro al salon, con miedo, como un perrito entrando su nueva casa. Aun así su rostro seguía neutral, como si no sentía ganas de huir a casa paso que se acercaba al rubio.- **Tweek... calmate... vamos... mirame**.- Craig intentaba callar la canción de Tweek pero este alzaba cada vez mas alto la voz, cada vez cantaba mas fuerte y mas agudo.-** !MIRAME TWEEK!.**- Grito con cierto enojo en su voz y Tweek se quedo callado y Kyle levanto la mirada pensando que Craig habia venido a salvarlo.

.-** Craig.**- Sollozo, su voz sonaba debil y las lagrimas no paraban. Tweek gruño y chasqueo la lengua como si estuviera fastidiado.

.- **¿Te pones de su lado?.**- Pregunto Tweek y Craig callo, y ni una sola vez miro a Kyle quien lloraba aun en el suelo.- **¿Ya no me amas? ¿Te gusta el?.**- El tono de voz que usaba Tweek era como si estuviera rogando, con miedo, miedo a perder a Craig. Craig no contesto, tomo las manos de Tweek, ambas manos, las apreto con cuidado y las beso, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre entre sus labios, pero no le importo, mientras pudiera calmar a Tweek todo estaría bien.

Tweek aparto sus manos de golpe, y Kyle presto atención al completo silencio que hubo durante unos minutis, luego de eso, Tweek comenzó arrancarse las uñas una a una. Kyle cerro sus ojos pero no podia dejar de ver, NO PODÍA DEJAR DE VER, Craig intento detenerlo, pero Tweek simplemente se tiro al suelo, al suello a llorar y patalear como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Porque Tweek era un niño pequeño, tenia la mente de uno, un niño pequeño, lindo, adorable, llorón, fastidioso y malcriado. Pero definitivamente era un problema mas grande que eso.

.- **!DETENTE!.**- grito Craig asustado, a Tweek no le quedaba uñas en los dedos de su mano izquierda, y sus manos sangraban con intensidad, el rojo caía y caia, gotas en el suelo manchando su ropa, y el suelo al chocar sus manos cerradas en puños, forzaba a la sangre a salir mas de prisa.

Y a pesar de ese escandalo nadie entraba, nadie venia, Kyle estaba por saltar de la ventana por tal daño a su mente, que apenas pudo salio corriendo, porque las ganas de vomitar todo eran incontrolables, corrio por los pasillos y todos le abrieron paso y nadie siguió al pelirrojo para ayudarlo.

* * *

**Siento ser tan cruel con Kyle, pobre (?) !GRACIAS POR LEERME!, las amadoro a todas, algún día me casare con todas ustedes (?) okno.**


End file.
